Eternal
by cashlessfire
Summary: not even in eternal life can you escape grief and pain
1. I cant be

It was short and it was painless, a blue light flashed before him. his only words before the light "Stop, no wait stop " before he new it hiccup was dead on sight.

hiccup was deceased and soon will end up in all places where every deceased person goes, the afterlife. in his last moments on earth hiccup only had minutes before his spirit will be driven up towards the afterlife, hiccup was in the spot where his body was. he walked towards his body and only to soon find his mother and father hovering over his dead body weeping, his body scorched in black from the night fury's plasma blast, hiccup looked over to his right and saw toothless. the black dragon bowed down his head but soon backed way in sadness and began to wept softly knowing he killed his friend in cold blood. but it wasn't his fault he was forced to by the alphas command, hiccup wanted to say something to his parents but his throat constricted on him as if he couldn't speak any language or was shunned by a unknown force.

hiccup softly muttered "mom...dad, its me...please don't cry i'm here with you" he leaned in to touched his mothers hair, he felt her hair but she didn't fell him, hiccup was shocked by this revelation. he stepped back and gazed at the shocking sight of his body, he looked over to toothless who was in grief. hiccup walked over to him and cooed " bud, i know you can hear me...please it wasn't your fault..they made you do it, don't blame yourself" it was pointless saying anything to anyone, he was dead he was invisible to everyone.

hiccup couldn't take it in anymore, hiccup soon felt as if something tug him by his waste. he couldn't tell what it was but before he managed to see everyone he was blinded by a white light and vanished from the painful site.


	2. I don't want to be here

Hiccup was pulled by an invisible force into an unknown light. As he was being pulled he fell into a deep trance and soon he fell asleep, when he no longer felt the invisible force he opened his eyes and woke up in an awe looking green meadow. He looked around knowing and questioning inside himself where he was, he got up but noticed that his feet felt odd and misplaced, he looked down and saw that his peg leg was gone and replaced by an actual real human flesh foot. He gasped and actually touched it; he was shocked by this revelation. He got up and looked around the meadow, he smiled by how peaceful and quite it was.

It was a very vast and majestic location, on the north and east side was mountains acting as a possible divider and in the center of the green cold peaceful valley were a river running throughout the valley. Grass was filled with dew as so was the grass on the mountains. The wind blew in all directions and the moon never shined so bright like on earth and never did the stars shined like the moon.

Hiccup made his way to the lake but as he was heading to the river bank he heard a figure walk up behind him, he turned around and said" who are you…and….where am I." that figure turned out to be a man, he chuckled and said "I can tell you don't want to be here….everyone is scared of this place because of the end they have to head into to come here…but once they are here they will be proven wrong." Hiccup looked puzzled and questioned the man again "please tell me where I am" the man sighed and said "you're in the afterlife"

Hiccup gasped in disbelief he knew the minute he was taken away from his death site but it was another shocker to him.

Hiccup had trouble processing everything his death and the afterlife. Hiccup turned to look at the river and once he did the man disappeared into a gold light. Hiccup was left shocked but still preceded to the river.

He was at the bank and was looking deep inside the river looking at the rocks and fishes, he knelled down and look at the water and soon enough an image displayed in the water revealing his death site. Hiccup gasped and fell back by the shock, he bursted into tears and whimpered silently at the river bank. Hiccup got up and proceeded to look at the sight but it wasn't an image it was like a bird's eye view of what everyone was doing at his sight. He sobbed at the heartbreaking view of his mother holding him and crying, his father stoick mourning his ladyfriend Astrid sobbing over him and even toothless sharing his silent grief and guilt for the death of his only friend, his master. Hiccup got up and walked over to a grassy area, he looked up at the beautiful quit dark moon and star covered night and cried in pain " I want to go back…I don't want to be here….not yet….please give me another chance…anyone I'm begging you….I still need them" his voice lowering volume each word that came out. Hiccup fell to his and slouched his head and sobbed, drowning out his pain.


	3. I cant be happy and i cant go back

Hiccup sobbed in pain silently, he couldn't bottled up his emotions or be strong. He dared to not look back at the river but he wanted to know more, he walk back to the river bank and he saw his mother holding him and sobbing. Hiccup muttered out the words "mom…I never even got the chance to know you more….im sorry I left you alone and broken and I'm sorry" hiccup whinnied at the fat that his mother couldn't hear his words. He had no more words only grief and pain.

Hiccup sobbed along the river bank in a depressed fetal position trying his best to drown out everything, it was if all his happiness was stripped of him. Hiccup sobbed under the heavens moonlight and bright stars still hurt.

A flash of golden light shined in front of him and out appeared a man in golden clothing and bearing angelic features. Hiccup recovered from his depressed state of emotional torment and looked at the angelic figure, he swiped his eyes clean of is tears and muttered "who are you". The angelic figure spoke and said "hello my name is Alaric" the angelic figure was a male.

The golden light stopped shinning and hiccup finally saw his face, the angelic man spoke again "and I might guess your name is hiccup. Am I right? "Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Alaric: "And why are you in so much pain in this place of eternal peace and harmony….hiccup you are free from what you were suffering right now"

Hiccup shook his head I disbelief and said "I don't want to be up here, not now, I want to go back" tears starting to form

Alaric: "I can sense your pain hiccup please don't let it consume you "

Hiccup: "How if I'm dead…I'm sad because I never got the chance to know my mother I barley meet her and now I'm dead I'm here because I never said goodbye and I will never even see the person whom I never gotten the chance to say "I love you" to and even to know the fact that my only friend the one who always played with me and loved me deeply killed me without restraint, I know it's not his fault but now he will suffer as well with the image of me begging him to stop before he took my life away. I still want to be back on earth but I just can't go back now…can I"

Alaric: "please Hiccup listen to me, I am here to make sure you are one of the many spirits that are up here and that you are happy and in peace, I understand it hurts to be dead and away from your loved ones but this is not a place of suffering and agony."

Hiccup: "your right, since I'm already up here there is no point of going back, but I should never forget them they will always be in my memories."

Alaric knew hiccup forced that sentence out of him, he could even see his green eyes getting glossy. He knew hiccup was in grief and he didn't blame him he lived his life in joy and happiness and hit was taken away by men of twisted souls his death was not meant to be his death has scarred many people and his death might of broken and destroyed one being.


	4. i am lonely

Hiccup walked right beside Alaric, his mind roaming with thoughts and memories of his beautiful happiness fueled life he had back on Berk. In the mind of Alaric he thought this young man would be jumping with joy and enjoying the lifelong freedom of the afterlife but at disbelief he instead encountered one sprit who instead would rather escape the afterlife. Alaric walked and began to think about letting Hiccup have a spiritual free roam at the island of Berk, but Alaric thought about, if he sends Hiccup to a spiritual free roam Hiccup would instead be crushed instead of being joyed at seeing everyone. He knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to bear him see his loved ones but not be able to see him back, Alaric looked at Hiccup who looked dejected and miserable. Alaric broke the awkward silenced atmosphere between him and Hiccup

Alaric: "Hiccup... I want to tell you and please be honest with me"

Hiccup looked at him and nodded in agreement,

Alaric: "do you like it here"

Hiccup: "it's very nice and quit up here but I…I just"

Hiccup gulped down a lump in his throat, he didn't like it here, it was difficult to explain this statement to anyone, it was peaceful up here but Hiccup felt he still belonged back down on earth.

Alaric: "just what exactly"

Hiccup couldn't find the words anymore he lost his speech.

Hiccup: "I..i..just..Umm"

Alaric smiled " you lost your words"

Hiccup nodded and said "yes "

Alaric "takes your time Hiccup "

Hiccup: "Alaric…instead can I have some more time to myself here…if you don't mind or if not..."

Alaric: "of course not I don't mind, just call my name if you need me"

The angelic man disappeared in a golden light vortex and disappeared from the majestic green field.

Hiccup sat down and looked around the heavenly field of the afterlife; he took a minute to awe at the night and admires the beautiful heaven. Hiccup relaxed himself and his emotions until he was at ease. He questioned himself and thought "why am I here….this is not how my life was supposed to end "

Authors note: please comment I am looking forward to a comment, especially one from Iceland since the beautiful Icelandic landscape inspired me to describe the afterlife

ef þú ert að lesa þetta , einhver frá íslandi , ég sá töfluna og tveir menn frá íslandi lesa söguna mína . falleg landcsape ert landsins gaf mér hugmyndir að lýsa líf eftir dauðann í sögunni .

ef þú skilur ensku Látið mig


	5. Not you buddy

Hiccup gazed at the mountain beyond the river and viewing the white stars shine with the awe inspiring full moon gleaming white with them in the dark background of the heavenly night sky.

He stared at it and smiled, he needed a smile after all, Hiccup fixed his eyes to the blue river again and debated to himself if he should go and see his friends and family mourn him or desert the idea of going near it. But at last the boar – headed Hiccup Haddock finished his mental debate and walked towards the river again to see the earth. Hiccup reached the river bank and walked towards the shore edge, he closed his eyes sighed and opened them again. This time he saw his Mother and his friends, Eret, and even his Father in a straight line holding bows and arrows, Hiccup knew what they were going to do with those, he shook his head left and right at the depressing site of them. His mother Valka walked over to a campfire and lit the first arrow, everyone else walked over to her and gathered their bows together to light all of them at the same time, they got back in formation and the first one up was Valka. Valka nodded at Gobber to push Hiccups boat to the sea to give him his burial, unfortunately Toothless knew he was dead but in the creatures mind he didn't want to let go of the idea it was possible to bring him back, Hiccup didn't even see Toothless in the river vision he only saw his mother, father and friends. As Hiccup saw his boat drift at sea he saw his dragon Toothless below and growl worryingly as he saw his master float away. Valka pick up the bow pulled back the arrow, soon everyone fired right away, as all seven arrows hit Hiccups boat Toothless got mad and began screeching angrily, the creature ran towards the boat in hopes of catching it and his master. But the dragon couldn't swim the minute he went halfway to is neck he almost drwoned, he wnt back to land and decied to fly but was stopped by Valka and Gobber urging the creature to stop his desperate attempts at retrieving his master. Hiccup got up and walked away again from the sight. He sighed and wept "it's not your fault ". Hiccup walked alongside the river and soon noticed the terrain was changing, the grass go greener and rocks began to appear no more soft soil. Soon he noticed he was entering a forest.


	6. i feel sorry for the laddy

Hiccup walked further and further and further enough until a golden light flashed and he was in a green forest, the sun shined and Hiccup covered his eyes as they became a bit hard to adjust from staying to long in the beautiful green wide grasslands in the night. Hiccup was both shocked and amazed but he preferred some answers.

Hiccup:" Alaric"

Hiccup called the angelic man to get some answers as to where he was in the afterlife. Hiccup looked around and waited, looking at the tall green vegetation covered trees he awed and loved the quietness, is this was he was crying about, is this really worth leaving. Hiccup thought about his words he said when he first entered the afterlife and he kind of thought about it over.

In a sudden split second of golden light flashing Hiccup was blinded and soon found out it was Alaric answering his call, the angelic man arose and appeared fully in his full golden heavenly clothing.

Alaric: "I knew you would call me….what is it now Hiccup"

Hiccup: "Alaric…where am I now and..h..how did I even get here"

Alaric chuckled and said

Alaric:" well this happens constantly but that was not supposed to happen"

Hiccup nodded just to make Alaric understand he understood. Hiccup had the idea of a spiritual free roam on his mind and decided to try it out.

Hiccup:" Alaric…you mentioned a spiritual free roam earlier during our time in the other….realm or place I think…but I want to try out the option please "

Alaric nodded and said

Alaric: "very well then"

Alaric extended out his hand and gestured hiccup with a simple hand gesture to give him his hand, Hiccup sighed and extended his hand to touch the angelic man's hand. The moment he laid his palms on the same golden light flashed and teleported them to none other than Berk. Hiccup and Alaric were on a hillside and at the bottom of the hillside was Berk in plain sight probably a 14 minute walk. Hiccup could see the torches inside all the houses lit. and they happen to teleport right within sight of a cottage, obviously this cottage was newly built but had no idea who it belonged to.

Hiccup:" wow this fast. We are actually here"

Alaric:" of course"

Hiccup:" so I can free roam"

Alaric:" yes but of course you are invisible to everyone"

Hiccup:" it doesn't matter as long as I can see all my friends and family and as long as I am here"

Alaric:" well I will leave you and like I said call me if you need me"

Hiccup nodded in agreement and Alaric disappeared in his golden light

Hiccup walked towards the newly built cottage and saw a man sitting in front of a campfire outside of his house and even he saw another man. As he got closer he heard the two men talking and he got closer he can make out what they were saying, the man next to the man in front of the camp fire said "I'll be back" and left. Hiccup walked even closer and got to the side of the cottage, he stepped to the man's space and wanted to see his face, Hiccup walked in front and was backlashed to see Eret the used to be dragon trapper. As he was looking at Eret, Eret pulled out his dagger that he kept to his side and began sharpening it with a rock he got from the ground, during his knife sharpening process he decided to sing one a melody since he was all alone

"As I cam' in by Dunideer and doon by Nether Ha'

There were fifty thoosand' heilan' men a-marchin' tae Harlaw

Chorus (after each verse):

Wi' a diddy aye o' an' a fal an' doe

And a diddy aye o' aye ay

As I gaed on an' farther on and doon an' by Balquhain

Oh it's there I saw Sir James the Rose and wi' him John the Graeme"

Hiccup raised up an eyebrow and thought " wow I never heard that song before in my life"

"It's cam' ye fae the Heilan's man, cam' ye a' the wey?

Saw ye MacDonald and his men as they came' in fae Skye?"

"It's I was near and near eneuch that I their numbers saw

There was fifty thoosan' heilan' men a-marchin' tae Harlaw"

"Gin that be true," , "We'll no cam' muckle speed

We'll cry upon wir merry men and turn wir horse's heid"

"Oh na, o' na," says John the Graeme, "This thing will nivver be

The gallant Graemes wis nivver beat, we'll try fit we can dae"

As Eret sang quietly to himself not finishing the song because his friend came back

"I'm back "said the guy

Eret shook his head up as a welcoming gesture

Hiccup watched the two men just to see what will happen

Erets friend started a sentence

"Man Eret the whole island is mourning that kid Hiccup, I heard his mother has been gone for twenty years not one moment of his life was she there and she only meet him for one day and the next he's dead "

Eret:" aye...I feel sorry for the lady I mean it's just horrible to bear an unfortunate loss you haven't been there for your son for twenty years and you meet him one day and the next he's dead, especially by Drago Bludvist…..that bastard It should have been him not that innocent boy, him, I mean yeah I worked for Drago Bludvist but not by loyalty only for the money and rewards he offered for dragon trapping, that boy, Hiccup, I was almost the one to kill him but he did bring up interesting facts about dragons and dragon riding but I was boar headed but in the end I sided with the lad and his friends."

Hiccup nodded in agreement but felt depressed a little by the chosen topic of their conversation.

Hiccup left the men alone and went wonder into the village to meet the quota he had in mind in the first place.


	7. Its not your fault buddy don

Eret was humming the song in his head but couldn't help but fell as if someone was watching him, it was weird because only he felt it and not his friend Annar. Eret felt suspicious but avoided the atmsopshere that fell over him,

Hiccup found his house and was not expecting the frowning site he saw, the mother who he only got to know for one day was sitting at the steps of his house with her head to her knees and crying, Cloudjumper and Toothless both by her side cooing and nudging her to accompany her but it wasn't working by the looks of it. Hiccup sighed and shook his head left and right to the very thought of not being there for his mother now, He walked forward and came by her side next to Toothless as well. He placed his arm around her and leaned against her and sobbed, it bothered him strongly to the fact that he can feel them but they can't feel him, Hiccups disembodied spirit hugged his mother tightly and never loosened his grip.

Valka and the disembodied sprit turned around to the sound of a door opening and saw Stoick, Hiccup looked at his father and frowned to see another person to shed tears with.

Hiccup:" dad"

His call was useless towards his father as it fell on deaf ears

Stoick came and sat down next to his wife in an attempt to talk with her but Stoick knew he was going to have a ard time with Valkas case.

Stoick:" Valka….sweetheart I know that his death our son's death has left all of Berk in misery and it has left you and me in tears….Valka my love I am not great with words or in situations like this and I know it is difficult for you to forget him and its tough on me and..."

Valka interrupted him with a look to his face and said

Valka:" Stoick I know it is hard for you and well so it is for me but you don't need to cloak your sadness"

Stoick:" who says I am…..i more grief stricken than anyone on this island"  
Valka:" well there is Toothless"

The creature looked at them with glossy green but sat back down to rest. To them a creature has no feelings or emotions but Valka knew that Toothless was beyond saddened in other words emotionally destroyed.

Valka:" poor things still blames himself….proof to show animals and creatures do have feelings"

Valka sighed and wiped off her tears, she got up and said with a crack of melancholy in her voice "I'm going inside Stoick"

Stoick:" I'm going in as well"

As Hiccup watched them enter the house his dragon stayed outside with his head next to his stomach and his tail covering his head. Hiccup stepped towards his dragon, got down on his knees and leaned toward him as he did with his mother. Hiccup placed an arm on the creatures head and began petting the dragons head, he softly cooed out the words "it's not your fault buddy….don't blame yourself"

Grief and pain in every one of those words, why does te afterlife have to be so beautiful and hurtful.

Authors Note: I am trying to make the chapters longer and make sure each character gets huge chapter time portions. So I will begin working on that. So in the meantime drop a comment bomb and like and most of all like it. Another note I am only an amateur so I am new to this and give reviews I like reviews and I want all the reviews from every viewer.

Thank you


	8. please let go

Hiccup gave his dragon one last stroke on his scaly head before he went off to find Astrid. Hiccup seeing his mother whom he never gotten the chance to know mourning him was already painful enough but it was more painful walking around Berk having flashbacks of his teenage years.

As soon as Hiccup left his dragon be a faded flash of blue light took him to Astrid's bedroom, he looked around in disbelief but he already knew that Alaric took him here but why?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Astrid lying down on her bed whimpering silently. Hiccup felt a hard lump swell up in his throat from sadness, he walked to her bedside and saw her beautiful blonde hair shine from the one candle lighting up her room, her back was turned to her left side and the way Hiccup was facing, he walked over to the opposite side of her bed and saw Astrid weeping in pain trying her best to fall asleep.

Astrid had her eyes closed and this made Hiccup feel even more heartbroken, he wanted to see her he wanted to be with her he wanted to be there to kiss her one more time he wanted to wipe away her tears but he can't now.

Hiccup took a knee and sat his head on Astrid's bed mattress, he sobbed in anguish having memories of him and Astrid riding to faraway lands discovering landmarks and making un-forgetful memories together, oh how he missed those days.

Hiccup placed his hand on her cheeks trying to give her the comfort she wanted, Hiccup whined when she wasn't comforted.

He buried his face into the mattress and whimpered with Astrid.

The sudden flash of blue light brought him back to the forest of the afterlife. Hiccup got up and looked around as to know why he was back.

Hiccup:" Alaric!"

A golden light sparked and the angelic man emerged from it.

Alaric:" I know what you're going to say Hiccup"

Hiccup:" why did you bring me back!"

Alaric sighed and spook on

Alaric:" Hiccup…..this is the afterlife you're free form all pain….and why do you still hold on to the living"

Hiccup:" you're telling me to let go of everything I love to let go to the people that I love…I will never let go of them"

Alaric tried his best to conform Hiccup into to letting go of his loved for he fears that Hiccup will destroy himself. Alaric decided to leave Hiccup alone and let him rest instead.

Alaric:" farewell Hiccup"

Alaric soon disappeared in a golden flash

Hiccup decided to rest since it as nighttime in the afterlife.

Hiccup descended into sleep and waited for tomorrow

(Hiccup was at the same battle sight the day he died, he was looking around the battlefield wondering why and how did he get there. It all felt so real maybe it was real, roars of dragons and the thundering stomps of the alpha dragons echoed throughout the field. Hiccup didn't know what to do he was frozen in fear, he shouted "Toothless" out of a feared induced reaction. He saw his dragon and he was contented that his dragon was going to save him. His dragon landed in front of him but something seemed odd about Toothless, his eyes were slit and he had anger all over his face, it was as if he was brainwashed of all emotions he had except for anger. Hiccup looked at him but Toothless starred at him deeply, his slit eyes scarred Hiccup deeply. Toothless lunged forward and Hiccup fell down and quivered in fear, the dragon roared and his mouth lit blue, Hiccup backed away slowly but was stopped by a piece of ice blocking his way. Toothless stalked forward poised for the kill, Hiccup raised his hand and shouted at the top of his lungs " please I beg you stop" his pleads were useless for his dragon, his eyes filled with tears but before he could beg once again Toothless fired and Hiccup was dead)

Hiccup awoke from his nightmare in fear and with tears; he looked around and waited to see his own dragon waiting to kill him. He rolled over to his side and sobbed in fear from his nightmare.


	9. the power of an angel

For Hiccup the afterlife was not the place he wanted to be in, not now. Hiccup was told the afterlife was a peaceful and never endless place of happiness, sure he was free but not free of pain. That dream pondered his mind; he couldn't stop thinking about it he knew it meant something but wasn't sure of it. He wanted to tell Alaric maybe he knows what it means or maybe it's just a regular nightmare but why have a nightmare in heaven isn't this place of joy. Questions stormed Hiccups mind and he so did solutions, he sat back against a tree trying to drown the dream in the green maze of the forest but it didn't work it was all too real.

Alaric picked the right the right moment to visit Hiccup for he wanted to take him to a place Hiccup would enjoy very much. Alaric wanted to surprise Hiccup so instead of flashing before Hiccup he appeared quietly behind his tree and indeed surprise him.

Alaric:" hello there" he said with a grin

Hiccup looked at him and recoiled his body a bit.

Hiccup:" oh so no magical entrance" he grinned

Alaric:" no I just wanted to surprise you"

Hiccup wanted to tell him and stop faking to be happy but what he doesn't know is that Alaric already knows about the dream. Alaric didn't know the content of the dream but he knew it was bothering Hiccup badly. He will try to cloak it with grins and smiles but he can't lie to an angel.

Hiccup decided to exit the closet and start talking about the dream

Hiccup:" Alaric can I ask you something"

Alaric:" sure of course"  
Hiccup:" would you mind if you took a seat next to me"  
Alaric:" not at all Hiccup"  
Hiccup needed to stop cloaking his emotions with fake smiles and faces, maybe the afterlife is the place to expose it all. Hiccup described the dream to Alaric just the way as he had it starting with him on the beachhead with the battle raging and him lost and finally ending it with his dragon his only friend to dear and close to him murdering him in cold blood and out of slaved will just the way as Hiccup actually died. Alaric listening carefully taking in the details of everything Hiccup said from start to finish.

At one point Hiccup broke down silently in pain he couldn't handle the idea of remembering the vicious way Toothless murdered him without hesitation, Alaric was indeed there for him placing his hand on Hiccup shoulders and one to cry on and even an embrace to be pulled into. Hiccup now knows that Alaric was his friend maybe Alaric was sent by Odin to be there for him in every step of the afterlife, the powers of an angel is beautiful.

Hiccup wiped of his tears and looked at Alaric in the eye; Alaric reflected back and was curious what he had to say.

Hiccup:" Alaric…..can you give a chance again to go back and see my family"

Alaric respected his second attempt to overcome his fear of letting go of life but even though he wanted hiccup to let he would want to let him enjoy one last time pain free.


	10. Because of Him i am suffering

Alaric respected Hiccups wish because this one wish will mean the whole world to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Alaric dead in his eyes hoping he wouldn't say no to him, Alaric looked back and he could feel Hiccup looking deep inside of him down deep to his heart, "Yes" he said and with that Hiccup broke into a wide smile and hugged him tightly with all his strength, "Thank you" he cried out in joy, "Any day Hiccup"

Hiccup:" this is just amazing..i..i mean thank you so much for my second chance I don't know what to say"

Alaric:" you don't have to thank me I did it for you Hiccup I understand this will mean a lot to you"

Hiccup:" Thank you Alaric"

Alaric:" it's always a pleasure making people happy"

Hiccup:" I am really anxious when can I go"

Alaric: "soon"

Midgard…..

Snow fell on Berk and blanketed the island; all the villagers were sound asleep in their homes. It's been two weeks since Hiccups pyre and it's been two weeks of emotional. Valka is no more than an emotional wreck having never know her long lost son, now she prays for his beautiful life in the afterlife, Stoick doesn't talk barley mumbles a word, Astrid is a walking corpse Hiccups death has left her in ruins, Toothless the poor creature has nightmares every day and he can't stop sobbing about Hiccups, death the pain and guilt repeats every day in his life every day he wakes up In tears and every day he walks with his head down. He doesn't fly no more since he murdered his master his only friend his only companion that brought happiness to his life, now he is nothing more than a memory.

The island was quiet now that Hiccup was gone, people regretted calling the young boy a loser, screw up, useless and even weak. Every Viking who ever cursed him with those words were now praying for him for forgiveness.

Afterlife…..

Alaric walked throughout the forest until he came upon a small cabin, Hiccup looked at Alaric and Alaric nodded, Hiccup trusted him and walked inside the cabin. They walked in and Hiccup recognized this, this was his room exactly as how he had it back at Midgard.

Hiccup: "this is my room…..how did you do this"

Alaric:" your memories are precious to you so I brought them hear"

Hiccup smiled and look at his old room, his work table his wardrobe everything was here.

Hiccup:" Alaric I don't know what to say you have done so much for me I really appreciate what you have done for me I just want to say thank you very much"

Alaric:" this was I do"

Hiccup walked to his work table drawer and opened it up revealing his drawings and sketches of unfinished inventions. He smiled at them but soon frowned when he saw and old sketch of Toothless of his whole body

Vision

(Hiccup was at the beach and he saw Toothless flying in the air roaring in anger, he wanted Hiccup. Hiccup ran for cover but the Night Fury swooped down and tackled him, the same slit eyes that pierced through his soul on his death day haunted him again. Hiccup cried in fear and shouted at the top of his lungs "what are you doing Toothless snap out of it please" the Night Fury's jaws opened up and the blue light ended his life)

End of Vision

Hiccup placed the drawing back and slammed it closed. He walked passed Alaric and went outside of the cabin. Alaric followed him and saw Hiccup sitting on a rock shaking in anxiety. Alaric stepped forward placing an elbow on his shoulders, Hiccup took in a deep breath and said "I can't do this Alaric "

Alaric:" what do you mean you can't"

Hiccup: "I can't do this I just can't I don't want to go back I give up the idea I want to stay"

Alaric:" there has to be a reason"

Hiccup:" I just want to stay"

Alaric:" your reason:"

Hiccup:" like I said before Alaric I just want to stay"

Alaric:" stop lying Hiccup something s bothering you"

Annoyed, angered and frustrated Hiccup got up and said

Hiccup:" the reason why is because my dragon murdered me I don't want to see him I don't want anything to do with him that creature that devil has taking everything from me, because of him I am suffering because of him everybody is suffering I should of killed him when shot him down I should of left him to die"

Alaric:" you don't really mean that do you"

Hiccup:" yes I do"

Alaric:" Hiccup follow me"  
Hiccup calmed down and followed Alaric back inside the cabin.


	11. Do dragons even cry

Hiccup and Alaric walked inside the cabin to have a talk, Alaric pulled a chair and told Hiccup "please sit", Hiccup sat down and waited for what Alaric had to say. Alaric sat down in a chair; he cleared his throat in preparation for what he had to this confused youth.

Alaric:" Hiccup I know you heard me say this before but before you say anything give me a chance to speak out my mind first."

Hiccup nodded in respect to his offer

Alaric continued.

Alaric:" I understand that you are confused, sad and lost, believe me when I came here I was confused, sad and lost I missed my family I cried every day for them I prayed every day for them I prayed that they won't forget me and my prayers and cries fell on deaf ears, I begged the Valkyries to send me back to Midgard for I can reunite with my family and be finally at peace but I was already at peace when I came up here. I understand that you're young and you died young and that is the most heartbreaking thing to ever happen to anybody but you need to understand that this place is a place of peace and happiness now I know you want to deny this place but Hiccup understand and hear me out stop torturing yourself, you're destroying yourself more just by thinking of your death and family, I don't want you to forget them I just want you to understand that you're here and not on Midgard stop remembering Midgard stop blaming yourself stop torturing yourself Hiccup please".

Hiccup listened deeply to his words and let them sink into his mind, he looked at Alaric and said "it just seems impossible to let go "

Alaric:" it was impossible for me to but I let go of my nightmare, and speaking of nightmares do you mind telling me of that nightmare you had while you were sleeping in the forest and that vision you had at your worktable".

Hiccup:" how do you know?"

Alaric:" you show it everywhere you go with me, the pain follows you and it follows me."

Hiccup got up but Alaric motioned him to sit back down

Hiccup:" I don't want to talk about it Alaric"

Alaric:" I insist you talk to me Hiccup, if its bothering you tell me then maybe I can help"

Hiccup:" please just let it go I don't want to talk about it"

Alaric:" you said your dragon murdered you but I don't know the flashback content and detail"

Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat and stammered "please Alaric leave me alone I just don't want to talk about it it's just a nightmare a normal nightmare"

Alaric:" waking up crying in fear isn't just some normal nightmare"

Hiccup:" yes it is"

Hiccup got up and headed to the door but before he opened the door Alaric started with "on the beach you're dragon pinned you down and you begged him not to kill you, it was a Nightfury, Toothless was its name"

Hiccup sighed and faced Alaric eye to eye he shrugged his shoulders and said "okay now you got me I'll tell you if you promise to leave me alone and never ask this question again"

Alaric nodded his head

Hiccup:" yes he did kill me okay, yes I have nightmares okay I am terrified of dragons of now after I just broke the barrier between them and us but after what Toothless did I don't know if I can ever ride or look at a dragon without being scared. I'm terrified of dragons, I'm terrified of going back to visit him I don't want to see him I don't think I could look at him without being scared now, I need help"

Alaric:" and help you I will"  
Hiccup:" how"

Alaric pointed at Hiccups bed and said "lay down"

Hiccup:" why"  
Alaric:" trust me on this one, I'll help you"

Hiccup walked towards his bed and layed down with his head relaxed. Alaric placed his hand on his head but before Hiccup could react or say anything he blacked out.

Hiccup awoke in a forest, but this placed seemed familiar to him, it was the cove where he and Toothless always hung out at. He remembered all the games they played and faraway places they talked about, he tried not to remember Toothless at all but he couldn't resist thinking about him.

Hiccup heard wings flapping around the tree line, he looked up to see a black shadow figure with green orbs pin him down, Hiccup yelped when he was pinned to the ground. He covered his face but was soon stunned to see he wasn't being attacked or mauled by the mass, he uncovered his face to see a the only thing he didn't want to see, Toothless. Hiccup quickly got up and backed away slowly from the creature, he was terrified out of his mind but Toothless was beyond joyed to see his master but Hiccup didn't share the same.

The dragon leaped forward playfully but Hiccup shouted "get back go away." the dragon stopped dumbfounded by his response but he saw the look on his face was the same look he had on his death day. All thid didn't make sense to Toothless he was supposed to be happy they were supposed to reunite and be a family again, why is he scared why is he crying.

Toothless walked towards Hiccup but Hiccup once again shouted "I said stop go away, go back I don't want to see you" those words were like a dagger in both Toothless and Hiccups heart. Hiccup didn't want to say these words to the most adorable creature he knew but he didn't know if he was friendly.

Toothless bowed his head down and cooed, he did it to show him he was friend not foe. Hiccup saw Toothless do this but he didn't care, no matter how many friendly gestures and movements he did he wanted Toothless out of site and out of mind.

Toothless remained with his head bowed but Hiccup looked at him with disgust, a voice rang in his head," don't hurt him, don't let him suffer" Hiccup ignored the voice knowing it was Alaric but soon Toothless looked at him in the eyes, his eyes were glossy, was he crying, do dragons even cry do they even feel pain of course they do.

Hiccup sighed heavily and finally caved in to Alaric's demands, Hiccup took a knee and said, "Toothless…buddy come here…I'm sorry" Toothless looked up at Hiccup and saw his expression changed from fear to concern, without hesitation Toothless went over to Hiccup and nuzzled him. The dragons head layed on Hiccups chest, Hiccup hugged Toothless with all his strength hoping to never let go.

Hiccup felt his arm wet only to see drops of tears coming from the dragon's eyes. He nudged his head on Toothless snout and cooed out the words"I won't let you go I won't leave you I won't hurt you I won't blame you, never. It's not your fault, your my friend my best friend"

Toothless playfully pinned him to the ground and began playfully nudging him, Hiccup broke out laughing and said " I was so wrong Toothless….please forgive me"

Toothless warbled in response and Hiccup took it as a yes


	12. my only friend my best friend

I was so wrong about Toothless, why did I ever think he intended to ever commit such a horrendous crime, against me, I mean he is my dragon he doesn't have the heart to pull of something like that against me knowing that he will suffer in the end. But all that is now pulled aside all I want to do is to spend my time that Alaric gave me to spend a hearth bleeding moment with toothless. You know I noticed that Toothless doesn't have his riding gear on and I even noticed that his lost tail fin is back, wow I to felt guilty of making him lose his tail fin. I want to apologize to Toothless more but I can't shake the sad look he gave me, I hate emotions I can't bottle them up I was crying my eyes out when I was back up in the clouds. Man I must of looked weak in front of Alaric he must have felt sorry for me, but I hate being dead, I should have let Toothless kill Drago when I had the chance. Who am I to call myself a peacekeeper, this stupid action got me killed it took me away from my family from my friends and from everyone; it took me away from life.

Well now I can't complain all I want to do is to be with Toothless before I leave. I just feel like an awful person to hate Toothless, it's just those dam nightmares they won't go away, they always chase me and choke me with their violence and hatred and anger, I just can't come to mind to imagine Toothless killing me for no reason. I need to stop thinking about my dam death I am just torturing myself more.

Toothless knows that I am being stressed, he pushed me down to the floor and placed his snout against my chest motioning it to my heart, he cooed and purred like how a cat would, it was a very comfortable gesture he always knew how to calm me down. I looked at him in his

Eyes and saw my soul reflect my own, I looked at myself and I had a blue outline around my body that was my spirit. I sighed and toothless rested his head against my chest and closed his eyes, all he wants to do is spend the most precious time with me. Looked at him sleep and was taking aback by a small tear falling from his eye, tears of joy, so he does love me. My only friend

The End

So how many hearts were bleeding


	13. I saw you die

Hiccup woke up from his sleep to find Toothless resting right next to him with his wing covering him like a blanket, he was still in the cove and it was dusk. He wondered win was Alaric going to take him back to the afterlife or maybe Alaric gave him a chance to go visit Berk. Hiccup got up and stretched out his body, Toothless woke up and nudged Hiccup playfully and Hiccup smiled and hugged Toothless with joy. Hiccup jumped on top of Toothless and said "take me home bud" Toothless grinned in excitement and flew of the ground and towards Berk. How much Hiccup missed the feeling of flying with Toothless, the freedom that it offered to a rider was unforgettable. Toothless and Hiccup soared together to unknown lands and places where no one goes and explored all new worlds beyond Berk, that what he loved the most doing with Toothless exploring and admiring the experience he had with him.

As they both soared through the dusk sky Hiccup couldn't help but admire the beauty of the clouds, those beautiful clouds made him remember when he and Astrid went on their first date flight when Astrid found out about Hiccup hiding a dragon and training it, of course Astrid doesn't consider that day a happy memory or consider that moment they had a date flight. Remembering that moment brought pain to Hiccups heart he longed to see Astrid and everyone on Berk gods know how Hiccup would react to everyone seeing him in the flesh once again but he couldn't tell if this was real or another one of Alaric's tricks, either way he should thank the man for bringing him back to Berk to remember everyone. They were approaching Berk and the more they got closer the more Hiccup got excited.

Toothless landed in the middle of the village and Hiccup got off, he looked around hoping to see everyone but the village looked as if it were deserted, well it was nighttime. Toothless nudged Hiccup back and Hiccup turned around, he glanced over at Toothless and saw a blueish outline glow over him, Hiccups eyes went wide and before he could make up what was happening Toothless faded away into blue and gold sparkles and rays. "TOOTHLESS NO….where are you going!" Hiccup choked on sobs and tears but before they could shed he to disappeared into blue and gold rays and sparkles.

Hiccup was taken to none other than Astrid's hose, he swallowed his sobs and gulped at what was going to happen once he stepped foot inside the house. His knees felt like bronze and iron he couldn't walk straight and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, he reached the door and without hesitation opened it but once he opened it he opened it to Astrid's room. This whole parallel dimensions teleporting stuff was starting to scare him now. He looked at her room and back outside, he walked in shut the door and looked at Astrid, tears stung his eyes and he slowly walked towards her. Each step he took his legs felt heavy.

He reached the edge of the bed and got on his knees, too scared to wake up Astrid he just sobbed out the painful emotions plaguing him. Astrid got up and looked around and jumped in fear but soon gasped to only see Hiccup. She got off her bed and Hicup backed away and hung his head and murmured under sobs "Hi Astrid " Astrid gasped and soon began sobbing silently. She stepped towards Hiccup and placed an arm on his shoulder, he flinched when he did that and was soon pulled into a life squeezing hug with Astrid crying her eyes out on his shoulder. Hiccup hugged back and began stroking her hair, Astrid looked at him dead in his eyes and whimpered "I saw you die….h..how..how is this even possible" Hiccup looked at her and grinned " I love you" Astrid looked at him one more time and said " how did you even get here and are you even real" Hiccup looked at her with pain filled eyes and Astrid was taken aback by her remark. Hiccup frowned and said " yes I am here…..and I am here to visit you" Astrid could not comprehend the whole situation all she could do was look at Hiccup in shock. Hiccup glanced at Astrid and said " why are you sad shouldn't you be happy shouldn't I be happy why are you sad…your making me sad" Astrid spoke in deep sobs " of course I am happy…..Hiccup…I saw you die…..i saw Toothless kill you" hiccup shot his head up and said " Toothless did not kill me Astrid that bastard Drago and his damm alpha did not Toothless don't say Toothless murdered me" astrid toke caution in her words and spoke again " I'm sorry I said that Hiccup I didn't mean to demonize Toothless like that those words just came out"

Hiccup and Astrid sat down on the bed facing each other holding each other in their arms. Astrid placed her head on his chest and sobbed silently while Hiccup embraced her. Astrid didn't want to leave his side like how he left forever, she wanted to be in his warm arms forever never to be let go never to be left alone to suffer from the pain of losing someone so close to you. Astrid had so many questions to ask and so many answers to hear but all she wanted to do was to be in his arms forever and never to be let go. A wave of emotions washed over to Hiccup and he decided to kiss her on the neck, she smiled at his move and returned the favor by kissing him on the lips savoring every second of it. They hugged each other and soon fell asleep deep in each other's arms


	14. One last goodbye

Hiccup longed to see Astrid since the day he left the earth to the afterlife but he also wanted to see other people, the village his parents his friends everybody else who pretty much mourned him at his funeral pyre. But at last the angel Alaric who was watching over Hiccup only gave him short moments to roam free on the earth until he was taken back to the afterlife maybe soon Valhalla with Odin himself, of course if he is chosen and worthy.

Hiccup was wrapped around in Astrid's warm arms; the soothing warmth of her body gave him comfort and ease. He dreamed of nothing more than to be with her forever and not leave her side. Of course all of this was limited and he knew it.

Alaric showed up in the room and found the youth in his happiest moment. Alaric was ashamed that he had to ruined the poor boy's happy moment with his love but he had to the night was almost over and he had to take hiccup back. Alaric approached his side and touched his shoulder, the cold touch made Hiccup wake up and wake up to see Alaric standing in front of him. Hiccup got up and said to him with tears filling up in his eyes "please not yet" Alaric nodded his head solemnly and Hiccup began to whimper. This made Alaric feel horrible inside he didn't like seeing people cry or making them cry he didn't mean to make him cry. Alaric told Hiccup " it hurts me more to see the youth die, they don't belong in the afterlife at such an age" Hiccup looked at him and said " please give me more time Alaric an hour more ill make it count I promise" Alaric nodded and Hiccup smiled in joy. Alaric disappeared and Hiccup went over to Astrid's bedside and gave her a kiss. He left her room and went over to give his parents a visit.

He opened Astrid's door and saw his parent's room on the other side of her door. His parents weren't there but he had no time to question. He walked through shut the door and looked for his parents. He went downstairs and they weren't in the kitchen, he already knew where they were. He went up to his room and opened the door to see his father and Toothless comforting her mother while she sobbed over his bed. Hiccups knees buckled and jolted at the sight of them mourning are death he felt like leaving. He walked over to them and saw his mother tears falling and Toothless nuzzling her, his father stood quiet as he hugged her. He went on his knees and joined them in their mourning of his loss. Hiccup began to whimper softly at his own death, he felt like he was torturing himself with all this sadness and depression he couldn't handle it.

Alaric showed up to take Hiccup back to the afterlife, Hiccup didn't hesitate one bit. He got up kissed his mom hugged his dad and gave Toothless one last nuzzle and hug. Hiccup went to Alaric and they both left back to the afterlife


End file.
